


One Piece Squared

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. The Square Sisters attempt to talk Luffy into getting Franky onto his upcoming ship.
Relationships: Kiwi/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Mozu, Mozu/Kiwi/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 3





	One Piece Squared

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[OPS]**

**One Piece Squared**

**[OPS]**

After the fiasco at Enies Lobby, the Straw Hat Pirates recuperated at Water 7 and waited for a new ship to be built to replace the Going Merry. Later when new bounty posters came out, the crew's Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was soon grabbed by the two Square Sisters of the Franky Family for a request on their part.

"Uh, can you girls remind me which of you is who again?" Luffy couldn't help but ask due to their identical appearance.

Both of the sisters sighed in exasperation, but the girl in pink nonetheless answered. "I'm Kiwi, the oldest, and my younger sister, Mozu, is the one in yellow."

"Wait, you're the oldest?" Luffy said in confusion. "I thought that was Mozu since people keep saying her name first followed by yours."

A bit befuddled by Luffy's statement, the sisters looked at each other curiously before Mozu offered. "It's easier to call us out that way?"

Kiwi groaned before turning back to Luffy. "Look, we just want to ask you to get our boss on your ship before the Marines come here to arrest him."

The two then bowed to Luffy together as they said in unison. "We'll do whatever you want."

Luffy raised his hands for calm as he said with a grin. "It's okay, girls. I was thinking of giving him a shot on my crew, anyway." He then laughed as joked. "Next, both of you girls will give me a kiss!"

Not realizing that Luffy was joking, Mozu and Kiwi stood upright and blushed for a bit before to each other with a smile and then jumped a surprised Luffy to peck him all over.

**[OPS]**

**Best I could manage, anyway. **


End file.
